The technology of the present disclosure relates to a toner conveyance device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
In general, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and the like are installed with a toner conveyance device for conveying toner in a predetermined direction. The toner conveyance device, for example, is used in order to convey toner to be supplied to an image forming unit or convey toner on an intermediate transfer belt, which has been collected by a cleaning device.
The aforementioned toner conveyance device includes a casing in which a toner conveyance path is formed, and a conveying screw that conveys toner in a prescribed direction by rotating in the toner conveyance path.
The aforementioned conveying screw has a shaft and a spiral blade protruding from an outer peripheral surface of the shaft. Both end parts of the shaft of the conveying screw are supported by a pair of bearings. The conveying screw is provided at the shaft thereof with a flange member for preventing toner from infiltrating into the bearings. The flange member is provided between the bearings and the blade.